Protecting What is Important
by Storywriter
Summary: Had trouble with the title. Maybe changed later. Michael will do what he has to to save Lincoln.
1. Chapter 1

Protecting What's Imporant

Michael Scofield had successfully broken out of Fox River with his brother Lincoln Burrows. Michael and Lincoln ended up in Mexico and tried not to be conspicious. Michael sat at the counter in a tavern when a dark haired beauty sat next to him. Michael looked at her. The girl had long black hair that went past her shoulders. The girl looked at him.

" Take a picture it will last longer," she said, " Unless you just like looking."

" I'm sorry," Michael said, " I didn't mean to stare."

" The name is Katherine," Katherine said.

" Michael," Michael said.

A few minutes later another young girl came up to the counter.

" Hey Kat," she said.

Katherine looked at her.

" Go away April," Katherine said, " Can't you see I'm working."

Katherine was motioning her shoulder to Michael. April looked at him at then back at Katherine.

" Well if you call flirting working," April said, " Then excuse me."

April walked away.

" Pest," Katherine said.

Michael looked in the direction April went and looked back at Katherine.

" That was kind of rude," Michael said.

" It's only my kid sister," Katherine said, " I should of never invited her down here. May I buy you a drink?"

Michael got up, " No thanks," he said, " I don't intend on staying."

" She's too young for you," Katherine said, " April is only 19. Me on the other hand I'm 29."

Michael said nothing and walked away.

" Party pooper," Katherine thought.

April sat on the beach in tears. She tried not to cry, but it was hard when your sister treated you like you didn't exist. Michael saw her and slowly went up to her and sat down next to her. April looked at him.

" I hope you don't mind," Michael said, " I saw what happened back there."

" She's my sister, yet she treats me like I'm not," April said, " What a waste of time. I should of stayed in Detroit."

" The name's Michael," Michael said.

" I'm April," April said, " I guess you should stay away."

" Your sister says you're only 19," Michael said, " Is that why?"

" Is that what she told you?" April asked, " I'm not 19. I feel like it though. I'm 26. Katherine likes to make it as if she's so much older. She's only 29."

Michael smiled at her and April shyly smiled back.

" Detroit?" Michael said, " That's quite a distance."

" Katherine invited me," April said, " I've never been here before. I decided to try something different. I usually go to Chicago for my vacation."

Michael looked away from her hoping she wouldn't know who he was. Michael Scofield, escaped fugitive.

" Are you okay?" April asked.

" I'm fine," Michael said, " I love it down here."

April again smiled at him, " So how old are you and where are you from?" , she asked.

" I'm 31," Michael answered, " I'm from Chicago."

April then got a sudden chill on her and got up.

" I knew I recognized you," April said," I've seen you before, but I don't remember where."

Katherine then came up to them.

" Get away from my sister," Katherine said. " You're too old for her."

April looked at her sister.

" April," Katherine said, " You're only 19. What are you doing?"

" I'm 26, " April said, " And I'm flirting, just like you."

Katherine looked at Michael. Michael had his eyes on April. April had brown hair and he noted her hazel eyes. He noticed Katherine's eyes too, which were brown.

" Come on, April," Katherine said, " Quit drooling over something you'll never have."

Michael got up, " You know," he said," I don't know you, but you're very rude. Don't treat your sister that way."

" I can treat her anyway I like," Katherine said, " What are you a shrink?'"

" No," Michael answered, " I'm not. I just think family should be important. You never know what's going to happen. Cherish what you have."

Michael then walked away, he had to go check on Lincoln and make sure he was still okay.

A/N: This will start off slowly. It has been rolling around in my head. Sara will show up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael went back to the shack that Lincoln was in. Lincoln was glad to be out, but a part of him wanted to go back so he could help his son LJ. LJ Burrows was wanted in a double homicide. Lincoln had no way to help him while on the run. LJ was being watched over for now by his lawyer Veronica Donavon and Nick Savrinn, of Project Justice. Michael noted the look on his brother's face.

" Where have you been?" Lincoln asked him.

" I went for a stroll," Michael answered, " What's wrong?"

" I'm worried about LJ," Lincoln said, " Veronica and Nick can't watch over him every minute. They are still working on the case,and LJ can have a mind of his own."

"LJ is safe for now," Michael said, " We have to stay hidden. We have no choice."

" So we end up in Mexico," Lincoln said, " Too many tourists. What if someone notices us?'"

Michael sat down, he didn't want to think of that, all he wanted was to save his brother.

" If we keep a safe distance," Michael said, " Nobody will notice. Although I did talk to these to young ladies. Sisters, they seem as different as night and day."

Lincoln sat down, " What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

" One's older and the other younger," Michael said," April and Katherine. Katherine is the one we need to watch out for."

" What about the other one?" Lincoln asked, " You never know."

" April?" Michael asked," No problem. She looks too shy and sweet. Doesn't say much."

Lincoln got more worried. Michael seemed to find good in everyone he met.

" You'd better be careful," Lincoln said, " Anyone could be trouble."

It was the next morning, April was having breakfast with her sister Katherine. April thought about the previous night and meeting Michael. Katherine knew what she was thinking about.

" Dream on April," Katherine said, " There is no way he would go for you."

" Who?" April asked.

" Michael," Katherine answered, " He's too old for you."

" He's 31," April said.

" And you're 19," Katherine said.

April got up, "I'm 26," she said, " Why do you treat me like I'm a child?"

April then walked away and into the ladies room and started crying. Someone else came in, but April kept on crying.

" Are you okay?'" they asked.

" No," April said, " I have a sister who treats me like I don't exist."

" I get that sometimes," the person said.

April then looked up, " I'm sorry," she said, " You don't need to hear my problems."

" It comes with the job sometimes, " the person said.," The name is Sara. Sara Tancredi."

" I'm April," April said, " April Divine. Wait. I've seen you somewhere before. Ah, I've been so absent minded lately I can't think straight. I should of never came down here to Mexico."

April then went out the door and Sara stood there thinking the same thing, but she felt that she needed to get away to get her mind off Michael.

" Michael Scofield is crowding my thoughts again," Sara thought, " Will I ever forget him?"

Sara already knew the answer to that and the answer was NO, she would never forget Michael and what he had done.

April didn't go back to the table, instead she went for a walk on the beach. Walking helped wash away the frustration and heartache caused by her sister. The beach was starting to fill up with people enjoying the water and the weather.

" Where is my destiny?" April thought," Is it here or back home? Or is it somewhere else? I don't think it is here in Mexico."

April continued to walk and ended up somewhere far away from where she should be. In the distance she saw a shed and people outside of it. April kept going and as she stepped closer, she realized it was Michael.

" There he is?" April told herself, " Does he live here?" If not what's he doing all the way down here?"

April went closer, but stepped away when apparently Michael saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Protecting What's Important

Michael looked at April. He didn't expect to see her again, let alone see her all the way down the beach. Michael stepped closer, but April stepped back. Michael stopped moving and April looked back down the beach she knew her heart was beating.

" Hey," Michael said stepping closer again, " What are you doing all the way down here?"

" I was going to ask you the same thing," April said, " Do you live here?"

Michael said nothing and Lincoln came out of the shed. April nearly ran away.

" We won't hurt you," Michael said, " That's my brother Lincoln."

" Hi," April said, " April Divine."

" Are you lost?" Michael asked, " I could walk you back with you, if you like."

April looked away feeling hurt and confused.

" Is she okay?" Lincoln asked Michael in a whisper, " Maybe she knows?"

Michael looked at his brother, " I don't think so," he said, " It might have something to do with the sister I was telling you about."

April looked back at them, " If you could walk back with me, that would be nice. Michael," she said.

" You remember my name," Michael said, " I'll be back soon, Lincoln."

" Be careful," Lincoln said, " You never know."

April began walking with Michael.

" Looks like he's looking out for you," April said, " Lincoln must be the older one."

" By a few years," Michael said, " Lincoln is all I have left."

April continued to walk with Michael and was back where she belonged. The two continued walking until they came upon April's sister Katherine.

" There you are," Katherine said," I was about to call security and form a search party, " Oh hello."

Katherine noticed that April was with Michael.

" Do you have manners?" Katherine said," I said hello."

" I heard you," Michael said, " But that didn't mean I had to answer."

" You need to get away from him, April," Katherine said, " You shouldn't walk with a complete stranger."

" Whatever," April said, " I've seen you talk to people you don't know and even walk off with them."

" Word of advice," Katherine said to Michael, " Stay away from my sister."

" Whatever," Michael said.

Michael then walked away and to where the tavern was.

" Where was he?" Katherine asked April.

" Down the beach," April answered, " With his brother."

" Oh so there are two of them," Katherine said, " Is the other brother gorgeous too?"

" I don't know," April answered, " I didn't really look. His name is Lincoln."

April then began walking away, but Katherine stopped her.

" April, I'm talking to you," Katherine said, " Don't walk away from me."

April shrugged off her sister's hand," Don't hold your breath," she said, " Michael is not interested in you."

" And what is he interested in?" Katherine asked, " You are way too young for him."

April then walked away and Katherine just watched her. Katherine then thought of how she could get Michael's attention and if she could get Michael's attention, then she could get the brother's attention as well.

Michael was at the tavern, trying to mind his own business. He sat on one of the stools and looked around and out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw Sara. Michael was trying not to draw attention to himself, but he had to get a closer look.

" No it can't be her," Michael thought, " Not after what happened. Sara can't be in Mexico."

Michael looked again and knew it was her, it was Sara. April saw him and walked slowly up to him.

" Hi," April said.

" Hi," Michael said.

" I just wanted to say thank you for walking me back here," April said, " I shouldn't go to places I don't know. I should stick to what I do know about this place."

" You're welcome," Michael said, " Don't let you sister get to you. Cherish her though."

" I do," April said, " We only have each other. Our parents died a few years ago. It hasn't been easy."

Michael knew what April meant, he felt the same way when his mother died and when Lincoln was nearly put to death. Michael looked at where Sara was, she was sitting at a far table.

" Are you okay?" April asked.

" I have to go back to where Lincoln is," Michael said, " If you happen to wonder down the beach again, stop by and say hi."

" I don't intend to," April said, " But thanks."

Michael got up and looked at April and he sad eyes.

" You look so sad," Michael said, " Is everything all right?"

April said nothing.

" April," Michael said, " Talk to me."

" Why all of the sudden do I have a reason to be afraid of you?" April asked.

Then they heard some chatter behind them.

" I don't believe it," they heard, " Michael."

Michael and April both looked to see Sara standing there.


End file.
